Good Night - Good Morning
by DorianWilde
Summary: "Got a comeback for everything, don't you?" Jack laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist, interrupting his search. "Of course, sir. It's part of my charm," Ianto informed him. "That it definitely is." Janto fluff.


**AN: Set in season two.**

**Good night**

Ianto sighed contently, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist, forehead resting against his shoulder. He was sitting on Jack's desk, legs on either side of him, body completely boneless. Jack nudged him, bending down to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"Nice not to get interrupted by Gwen this time," he said, grinning. "If she's not going to join, I don't see the point of her being present." Jack paused. "Or, I suppose-" he amended, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Stop talking or I'll let her know you stole her knickers," Ianto threatened, pushing Jack backwards, getting off the desk.

_Let's not drag Gwen into every conversation._

"They did look good on me, though," Jack claimed mischievously, batting his eyelashes at Ianto.

"Don't remind me." Ianto rolled his eyes as he began collecting his clothes, pulling his shorts back on.

_How can this be so difficult on such a limited space?_ he asked himself, not for the first time, as he looked around.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, leaning against the desk, following his rummaging throughout the room.

"I'm trying to locate my clothes. Need I remind you it's winter?" Ianto sassed, frowning at his torn and wrinkled shirt. _There's nothing to it_, he thought as he put it on, buttoning the remaining two buttons.

_Decadent._ He quirked his lip up in amusement.

Jack snorted. "Is that why they put up pictures of the old man with the beard everywhere?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes. They're wanted posters for the person responsible for the frostbites," Ianto deadpanned, his back to him as he contemplated the likelihood of ever seeing his socks again.

"Got a comeback for everything, don't you?" Jack laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist, interrupting his search.

"Of course, sir. It's part of my charm," Ianto informed him, then smiled as Jack turned him around to kiss him.

"That it definitely is," Jack said quietly, caressing his jaw.

Moments like these... a look, a smile, only meant for _him_, not for Gwen, not for anyone else. Ianto knew he was just a convenient body. Well, a bit more than that, he corrected himself. A treasured college and, he hoped, a good friend. But sometimes there were moments-

"I really need to find my trousers," Ianto mumbled, stepping back.

_Keep it casual._

"Or you could, you know." Jack cleared his throat. "Stay," he suggested. Ianto froze in surprise.

"Here?" he asked, because surely Jack wasn't- was he?

"That was the general idea," Jack shrugged, glancing at him.

"With you?" Ianto clarified, because with Jack you never knew.

"Well, if you prefer Owen's company..." A smile tugged at Jack's lips.

"I try to avoid Owen's company, sir." Ianto swallowed nervously. Why was he so nervous? He'd been in bed with Jack before.

_But he's never asked me to stay there_, Ianto thought, pulse quickening.

"So, will you?" Jack asked again.

"It would spare me the drive home," Ianto said, faking thoughtfulness. He wouldn't be needy.

"And the drive back," Jack added helpfully.

"And the drive back," Ianto agreed, nodding. Jack opened the hatch and Ianto followed him down, carefully climbing the ladder. Jack unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his shoulder as he slid it off. Ianto hesitated a second before getting under the covers, Jack curling up behind him, arm settling around his torso pulling him into his embrace. A solid, safe weight against his back, offering comfort and companionship.

_I'd be so lost without you._

"This is nice," Jack murmured, breath gentle against his neck.

"Yep."

"We should do this more often." Jack tightened his hold on him for a few moments.

_One beat. Two._

"Yes. We should," Ianto agreed, then playfully added "gas prises have gone up a lot lately."

"Ridiculously much," Jack agreed, rubbing his foot against his.

"Of course, my bastard boss doesn't care enough to give me a raise. I'll have to get a bike soon."

"It's part of this scheme I have to keep you in my bed," Jack confessed.

"...it's definitely working."

"Good." Jack snuggled, if possible, even closer.

"Good night, Jack," Ianto mumbled drowsily. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

-'-'-

**Good morning**

There was a few breathtaking seconds when Ianto didn't know where he was. A slow smile curled his lips when he realized, even though he was alone.

"I take it you slept well?" Jack sounded almost... fond. Apparently he'd just left the bed, not the room.

"Mmhm," Ianto agreed, blinking his eyes open. "Timeizt?" he yawned, squinting at Jack crouching in front of him.

"Early. The others wont be here for another hour." Jack had both showered and changed, wearing his usual attire.

"Great," Ianto said, sitting up, stretching. "Good thing I keep spare clothes here," he remarked, mock-glaring at a smug-looking Jack as he walked past him.

"Not sure about that. I personally think you look better in your birthday-suit than in any other suit I've seen you wear," Jack leered, following him as we walked towards the showers.

"I'm sure the others would hand in a protest were I to walk around in the nude," Ianto said dryly.

"Worth a shot. Now hurry up."

"You said I had an hour?" Ianto took a towel from the pile they kept in the locker room.

"Until the others arrive, yes." Jack put his hands in his pockets. "I remember promising you a date some time ago?" He made it a question.

Ianto blinked. "Um, yes. Yes you did..." he said hesitantly. He'd figured Jack had forgotten as the other man hadn't mentioned it in the months that had passed.

"So hurry up. You have ten minutes," Jack grinned, smacking him on the bum.

"Harassment, sir," Ianto called after him, smile refusing to go away.


End file.
